happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Up Great Height
''Up Great Height ''is a season 107 episode of HTFF. Plot Commy is seen driving to his workplace and sees Handy is trying to clean the window of the skyscraper. He walks into the door until a stone hit his head. It's revealed Jake and Jet playing slingshot around the place, which angered Commy. The twins ignore Commy and keep playing until a glass heard shattered from above. Handy later seen falls and splatters into the ground, with a stone on his hard hat. Jake and Jet trying to run until Commy holds their shoulder. The twins seem forced to replace Handy for window cleaning and they just accepted it. Jake seems amazed by the landscape he sees from the higher place and proud to replace Handy's job. Jake sees Jet just doing the job and wanted him to look at the scene. Jet somehow revealed to have fear of height and don't want to look the scene. Jake anyway forcing him to see and Jet struggles with him. Jake's bucket falls from the platform and squeezes Genny's head. She collapsed into Kibble, who is awkwardly blushed. Jet quickly holds Jake head into the window. Dolly and Nester see Jake's weird face on the window and trying to ignore him. Jake is pissed about this and having a small fight with Jet until the platform become unstable. Both of them scared and hugs each other, also making a quick apologizes. Ratchet is suddenly appears flying in front of them and asks them if they need some help. Jake seems recognize Ratchet and about to refuse but Jet quickly asks him for help as they have no option left. Ratchet anyway fixed the machine at the top of the building and telling them it's all good. Both of them seems relieved until the platform begin to randomly swings. One of the cable is snapped and splits Ratchet at the top in half. Commy is seen working inside his room and sees the twin. He thought that they are playing and trying to scolds them until the platform swings and breaks into his room. The platform hits and sends Commy into the ground, which killing him. Tycoon walks outside of the building and sees Commy's remains. He sees the platform above him but only get sliced by the glass shards. The twin trying to figure out how to save themselves until Jake sees his slingshot, which giving him an idea. He shoots one of the window with a stone and telling Jet to jumps into the room, but Jet refuses to jump. They anyway having a fight again, not aware all of the cables begin to snap. The fightfigher, Showers finally arrive at the scene when Stacy called him about the problem but only get crushed by the platform. Jake and Jet somehow survived the fall and celebrates, later continue playing with the slingshot again. The fire engine which is actually crushed by the patform begin to explode, killing both of them. Meanwhile, the room's window that Jake broke is revealed to be Elliott's room. He begin to uses his papers as his blanket as the wind flows into his room. Moral "Go higher, and you won't shoot your foot off!" Deaths *Handy is splattered into the ground. *Genny's head is squeezed into the bucket. *Ratchet is split in half by the cable. *Commy is splattered into the ground. *Tycoon is sliced to pieces by the glass shards. *Showers and Stacy are crushed by the platform. *Jake and Jet died inside the explosion. Injuries *Before splattered into the ground, Handy is seen impaled by glass shards. Trivia *The title is a pun of "such great height". *This episode reveals that Jet is having acrophobia( fear of heights). *This marks Ratchet's first death. *Tycoon's death is similar to the Elephant Vendor's death in "Mole in the City". *Jake is seems able to recognize Ratchet very well, who is actually made something he fixed even worse. They both actually met each other in the writer's old comic. *Pitch's posters are seen inside the office. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes